1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this invention relates to techniques for generating machine code entities based upon source code entities using libraries of machine code entities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide software development tools including a plurality of libraries of machine code entities. The different libraries of machine code entities cater for different build options that may be selected by a user. As an example, a user may wish to use the same source code entities to generate machine code entities for differing target processor instruction set versions or for target processors having different hardware capabilities. The machine code entities within the different libraries are matched to the different build options to which they relate to produce the most efficient processing for those build options.
The number of user specified options in such systems is increasing. As a consequence, the number of possible different combinations of build options is rapidly increasing to become a large number of possible combinations
It is desirable that the machine code entity libraries provided in a software development tool system should be usable with all possible build options that a user might select. One solution might be to provide a software library for every possible combination of build options. However, the large number of possible combinations of build options make this impractical. A related problem is how a user is to select the correct library to use from among a large number of libraries.